Keep It Deep And Endless
by hAde
Summary: Krad's eternal vow is to kill Dark. But could there be a reason behind his lifetime mission? More of Krad's p.o.v.


**A/N:** Please read and review and tell me what you think...!

**Disclaimer: **

Lines with quotation marks (" ") mean conversation/ dialog.

Lines w/o quotation marks mean p.o.v.

Lines with / is the English translation of the song 'Keep Your Style'.

**Note:** In other dub versions of D.N.Angel, Krad is known as Light. So the word (proper noun) 'Light' in this fic refers to Krad.

**Keep It Deep and Endless**

/As I melt my eyes on the piercing sky.../

I am...an angel...

An angel...of hatred...of pain...of sorrow...of tragedy...of death...

It is in my hands that you suffer...it is in my hands that you hurt...

And in this way...I am an angel still...

/I am filled with the overflowing confidence that starts here.../

The wings of splendor spread out...

The chimes resound...

/The time draws near.../

Then I saw you...

Soaring peacefully towards the gentle night...

I glanced at you...stared at you...

Slowly I smiled...

"Dark..."

You're such a beauty...it is such a pity that you will fall...corrupted, destroyed into my hands...

I followed you...flying freely into the same night sky...

Facing each other now...

/My breath entangles when you feel that passing moment.../

"Light...my angel...this does not have to be...we don't need to hurt each other..."

You spoke those words with warmth and kindness...

But they mean nothing to me...

"Krad...listen..."

"I won't listen...Dark..."

If you only knew...how much I suffered, ached, longed for that moment...

If only you'd care...

If only I knew...how to keep this emotion...

If only we knew...how to fall...

But I guess...we'll never learn...

/You're in a new world.../

Thoughts...memories...

Pain...hatred...

One last cry of that resounding name...

"Dark!!!"

I surged towards you...

Ready for the final battle...

The moment to kill you...

"I have waited so long...and I shall wait no more...Nothing can stop me now...the time for your death is in my hands...I lust...to taste your blood..."

I am mad, furious, raging...

Moving closer to you now...

"Light...no..."

/I say you stay just the way you are, even hold onto the solitude.../

"Die, Dark, die!"

A single whisper...

"No, Krad...please stop..."

"You can't say that Dark...you have to face me..."

"I won't fight you...I won't hurt you..."

"You used to...I long to kill you Dark...and you long to kill me as well..."

"I gave up on that so long ago...my dearest..."

Your words...

They drive me insane...

But you cannot fool me...

I have suffered for too long...

Hoping that you'll...

Come to me...

I know you never will...

So Dark...

"Spare me from all suffering...let vengeance be vengeance...only one of us must live..."

"Light, we don't need to result to this...why can't both of us live...together?"

You are really an insolent fool...stupid...

"Because living together will only mean more pain..."

All the pain you gave to me...

"And if I managed to kill you, Dark, it will be my greatest triumph...If I managed to kill you...only then shall I be freed...from all hurt and sorrow..."

/Keep your style, keep your mind, break it out.../

"Then proceed, Krad...Kill me then...if that is the only way to make you happy..."

What you're saying Dark...

"I don't understand..."

"You want to understand? Then try understanding yourself, for once...Shed light into your thoughts...your emotions...keeping them all inside will not help in any way...Light, please...tell me the truth...tell me everything..."

With every word you spoke...

My resolve to kill you...

Gets weaker...

And to tell you honestly...

My desire to love you...grows more intently...

/I stay with you, we'll spread our wings and go anywhere.../

I lost my courage to move on...

I feel so numb...so cold...so empty...

Falling down...

So fast...into oblivion...

I'm losing my senses...

/Until the day we grasp tomorrow, everyone's various emotions.../

"Krad...everything's alright...you're safe now..."

I opened my eyes...

You're arms encircle my body...

My body next to yours...

It feels so warm...

I feel safe...protected...cared...

For the first time...I felt...loved...

/Pile up the fading present on top of the future and let it be free onto the dancing wind.../

And we're still under the same night sky...

The night is so glorious...so wonderful...

The scent of the night breeze...

Sweet...cool...

/The throbbing in your chest.../

"Krad..."

"What is it, Dark...?"

Please don't break the solemnity of the moment...

"Be honest...you've got to tell me all..."

/Inside the repeating everyday, it's all right to stay as a free child.../

"You wanted the truth?"

"The whole truth...Light...everything..."

"Dark, I..."

"Hmm...go on...I'm listening..."

/I say new day right here, even if there is sadness.../

"I hate you...as much as I love you..."

Gazing into the endless depths of our eyes...

"I never thought I'd fall...Knowing that you'll never love me...That hurts a lot...So the only way to forget all...is to end all..."

"You chose to kill me...that explain all..."

"Yeah...but Dark, you chose to understand me..."

"Now what, Light?"

"I don't know...I'm only certain of one thing..."

"And what's that...?"

"That I love you still...Dark..."

/Keep your style, keep your mind, break it out.../

Closing my eyes...

"Go on, say you don't love me..."

The smile on your face...what for?

"Say what? That I don't love you? Why should I?"

"Because I know that you really don't...You must not worry Dark...I can accept the truth...perhaps I have already accepted that long ago..."

"Here goes the truth then, Krad..."

I hope this moment stays on...even just in my memory...

"My dearest...My angel...I love you...more than you'll ever know..."

/I take my way, keep running with the confusion...

Then...

I am...

Krad...Light...

Dark's angel...

/The vivid devotion will definitely be shining still.../

Lacing our fingers together...

His hands on mine...and mine on him...

Holding each other so tenderly...

No one knows how to let go...

"Let's keep this deep and endless...you and me...never letting love perish..."


End file.
